


fallout

by Catsarecutebutaliens



Series: trauma blues [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/F, Implied Unrequited Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, a little fluff, but also not really, she's just traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecutebutaliens/pseuds/Catsarecutebutaliens
Summary: Time brings change, and change is not always good.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: trauma blues [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	fallout

She missed her. 

Missed her soft lips and hair, missed the gentle touches, and the slow movements towards her in the middle of the night. She missed the spark in her eyes and the brightness of her smile. She missed the carelessness she had carried with her for centuries, a characteristic as positive as it was dangerous, but also unmistakenly her.

Her heart was heavier, and without her saying a single word, River knew something had fundamentally changed. It shouldn't have affected them, shouldn't have erased their past, but when the Doctor looked at her now, her eyes stayed dull.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something to help me start getting over my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
